


Take Before They Can

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zades 5x19 - Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Before They Can

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry for now. If fate and my own willpower will allow it, I can make a prose version of this as a chapter 2. 
> 
> Sorry for those who are not into poetry. I am tho. Poetry is my life. *cue wicked hellish laugh*

Plans and hopes and dreams once unimagined  
There at our fingertips  
There at our grasp  
Do we dare take it?

You dare asked, I dared to keep you waiting  
We did both want to take it  
Unbeknownst to you, I wanted to  
I wanted to say yes, and I hesitated  
I need to say yes, and fate hesitated


End file.
